Protecting The World
by Bradley8155
Summary: Dawn and Lucas, two top spys, must protect the only hope of saving the world from the wrath of Team Rocket. Will they be able to save the only chance they have?  Contains: Fortuneshipping and Contestshipping
1. The beginning

A blizzard whipped around a family home, in the region known as hoenn. Lights inside the house where seen, showing a family, the member gathered around a small bundle in the mother's arms. A small girl of around six years old, with hair the color of caramel and baby blue eyes wide in wonder at the wiggling bundle.

Outside the window a figure watched unseen, covered almost entirely in black against the night. A leather black cat suit type of clothing covered her body from ankles to neck. The figure was female, her sapphire eyes looked into the window at the family. A warm black stocking covered her royal blue hair that extended in waves down to the middle of her back. She watched closely as the Maple Family welcomed their newest addition.

"You shouldn't be out here this long Cobalt." A deep voice whispered from behind the blunette, she didn't seem alarmed at the voice.

"Ace" Cobalt confirmed as the owner of the voice became visible in the light as they approached. Ace was also dressed in all black, he was tall, towering over 6 ft by a few inches. The broad muscular build made him seem intimidating, his hair was so dark blue it was almost black. His lips were in a straight line as his steel colored eyes looked at the female crouched on the snowy ground.

"Let's go" Ace spoke softly, turning around and walking silently through the snow, the only sound from the snow crunching under his heavy, durable boots. Cobalt took one final glance inside the home, then followed him closely into the night.

**(2 Years Later)**

"Dawn?" The steel-eyed young male, looking around the age of 18 called to the blunette.

"Yeah Lucas?" Dawn replied, she was on the forest floor, peering through the thick bushes watching someone.

"I'll be back later" Lucas, dressed in his 'uniform', the all black outfit he sported. He touched her shoulder light, his touch like a gentle fire, then retreated his hand as he walked away.

The tall male arrived at his destination, sitting in a large oak tree, where he wouldn't be noticed. Down below him, in a simple playground, were a few children. One child however, stood out amongst the rest. He had emerald green eyes with shaggy hair to match, the small boy was already 8 years old. Although he seemed very egoistic, he showed signs of being a jerk, but also a great leader.

**Flashback**

_It was nearly 100 years ago, Lucas was only a seven year-old looking boy, when he met Dawn for the first time. He was a dark, silent boy, tall for his age. She was across the room, curious about him as he was about her, a adult man stood in front of them._

_ 'Giovanni' was the man's name, none other than the feared leader of Team Rocket himself. "Lucas" Giovanni spoke to the young boy, "Dawn", he spoke to the other child, "You are… Survivors" Lucas was confused by his words. Survivors? What did the leader mean?_

_ "You two are special, very special. You age ten times slower than the average human being and posses 'abilities'." The boy was shocked, Giovanni continued to speak, "Dawn, your ablility is known as telepathic. Lucas, you hold the power to control fire."_

**End Of Flashback**

Steel eyes opened, jolted awake at eh nerve-racking memory, 'everything was true' Lucas thought to himself. The male, though looking a prime age of 17, was actually 170 years old.

He snapped his fingers sofly a small blue flame appearing, flickering. Sitting in the Oak tree, Lucas became lost in the flame.


	2. Author's Note For Chap 1

I'm so sorry! I forgot to put an author's note at the end!

This is my first story, so I would love it if anyone would give me a review or feedback? Sorry that this chapter is short, it is kind of like a prologue.

Thank you so so so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.


	3. A Mission

The blunette watched on, as the young brunette named May Maple played in her yard. The small brunette blew gentle bubbles at her younger brother, Max. The 2 year old giggled as he reached forward with tiny hands, sticky from touching past bubbles. The spy gave a small smile at the child she protected, that no one witnessed but herself.

The petite woman sat down from the uncomfortable crouch, giving her calves relief as she remained hidden behind the lush brushed in front of her. She stretched out her legs in front of her, putting some of her weight onto the palms of the leather bound gloves.

A handle worn from use stuck out behind her shoulder, its blade covered by cloth in the holster running diagonally across her back. Her machete, the female's favorite weapon, curved and deadly sharp. Ace though, carried two short pointed swords, their holsters criss-crossed across his back, they were thin devastating weapons. Lucas had has special weapon though, his shotgun that laid atop the swords on his back, the strap across his chest held bullets, laced so they ran diagonally in their silver colored shells.

Her breaths loosened as she came out of her thoughts. The girls looked up to the sky seeing white fluffy clouds dance in the blue atmosphere. She studied them with cobalt eyes, watching as they made their journey across the sky. To where? She thought.

Nowhere.

Brushing her bangs out of her eyes she sighed silently, stood up, and walked back into the trees, disappearing.

Line Break Thing … 

Cobalt eyes scanned around, searching. Making no noise she went forward, her combat boots soundless against the tile flooring. She rounded the corner of the cream colorless walls and saw no sign of human existence. Turning on her heel, Dawn headed back around the corner she had recently passed, turning into the first door she came to and closed the door after entering.

Upon her arrival into the room, her partner twitched, a hand itching towards one of the dual swords across his back, expecting an enemy. A muffled cry attracted her attention, her lean form turning, leaving her lower body where it was. A middle-ages man with raven colored hair was in the corner, a white cloth acted as a gag around his head, plastic cable ties prevented his limbs from moving. His brown eyes filled with fear as they looking to the 6'2 tall male, whose back his turned to a metal desk.

Dawn walked over to the immobile male, her hand hesitantly touching the white cloth that was tightly tied around his head, one finger pressed to her lips in a signal for him to be quiet, she tugged the gag down.

"Speak" She ushered the command, a poker face across her features, the blunette crouched down in front of him, she could her Ace, shuffling papers behind her. "Where is it?" The simple question left her lips.

"I'm n-not s-s-supposed to s-say…." The man stuttered, looking to right, upward towards the ceiling in one glance. She followed his gaze, her cobalt eyes landed on the black camera in the corner, its red light blinking as it was pointed directly at her.

"Ace" The blunette called to him, the male turned, and followed her eyes, reaching his right hand over his shoulder, the muscled man pulled his shotgun form its holster, a bullet slid itself into place with a dull click. Closing one eye, he took aim and pulled the trigger, the camera blowing into pieces on impact.

Not a second passed before an ear-piercing alarm sounded, Lucas placed the 12 gauge back in its place. The female spy hadn't budged from her place, the man ridged with fear before her. Her partner came to stand near her, also facing their hostage.

"We could torture him" A flame appearing in his hand, reflecting in the man's face, his eyes becoming wide at the sight of the small blue flame. Dawn nodded in disagreement to her partner's suggestion, but instead turned to face the man, the alarm still ringing in her ears.

"One last chance" She spoke, the hostage refused to more for a few seconds. "I will spare you a painful death if you tell me right now." The man gulped and shaking, he spoke.

"Flash drive in the top right drawer." Ace turned back to the desk he was looking through a few minutes ago, opening the correct drawer he found the object and pocketed to into his pants.

"Good, let's leave" Dawn had just pulled the gag up to cover his mouth when footsteps seemed to thunder down the hallway outside the door.

"The window!" The tall male spoke quickly, the two ran, jumping out of sight just as the security barged thro the doorway.

Line Break Thing … 

"That was cutting it close" Cobalt muttered as the too walked down a worn path in the forest, just outside the large city they had left. Lucas just grunted in response to her comment, moving a branch out of his way. The female looked to the ground in silence as they walked, staring at his heels as they made their way.

The beautiful girl stopped as she collided gently with something, she took a step back, only to see she had walked straight into Lucas' broad chest, she looked up, meeting as hard steel eyes. They looked at each other for a moment; Lucas looked down at his partner, since he towered over her by at least a foot. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, then turned around once more leaving her to stare to his back for awhile until following him.

The two carried on through the dense forest past sundown, Ace looked back at her, seeing that she was almost asleep on her feet, and he decided to stop for the night. She followed suit as he sat down near a large tree.

The temperature dropped quickly, the duo laid next to each for warmth. Lucas' body temperature unnaturally high with the eternal flame he processed, keeping her warm. The intimidating male watched the small fire, created by his own ability. He was propped on his elbow laid on his side. He glanced down; Dawn used his wide forearm as a pillow, snuggling into him on her quest for warmth. He was restless, having slept very little in past night, the weapons they carried lay not far from him, along with his shirt, and their boots. The absence of his shirt showed his muscular chest, that seemed carved form stone, making gentle line around his promnamint 6-pack.

"What's wrong?" A tired whisper came, his eyes meet hers, seeing that she had moved to lay onto her back, so she could look up to him.

"Nothing" The word rolled of his tongue in no more than a whisper; she had already knew he wouldn't say anything. He sighed, taking his weight off of his elbow and sinking to the ground.

He rested his head onto his shirt, the beauty turned to face him, pressing her forehead affectionately on his bare chest. Lucas let a small rare smile grace his lips, looking to the telepathic. No one knew him like her, no one.

Line Break Thing … 

The next morning they continued, and by noon the team made it out of the woods, where a small helicopter remained in a clearing, camouflaged by trees. Climbing into the machine, the male started the engine, placing the large radio headphone on his head, his partner doing the same.

"Special agent Ace to Headquarters, do you copy?" He spoke into the microphone that extended from the headphones.

"Greeting Ace, this is headquarters" A voice was heard from inside the speakers.

"Mission completed"

"Excellent, repot to headquarters" And with that, Lucas ushered the bird into the sky.


	4. Headquarters

**Here is Chapter 3 of Protecting the World! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback and thoughts! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Fortuneshipping hinting in this chapter!**

**Line break…**

"Flawless job as usual." The compliment was given by a man behind a desk. He was older, judging by the grey that colored his hair, and the wrinkles that were beginning to line his facial features. His eyes looked over at the spies, who stood straight hand clasped politely behind their backs, with sharp golden eyes. His voice was monotone, holding no emotion toward his workers. His leather black chair spinned on its axel with a quiet squeak as he turned to face the large windows that replaced the wall, spreading from the floor to the high ceiling. The man was not unguarded though, men with heavy builds stood at both the man's sides and doors. Their height and built rivaled even Lucas, they stood emotionless on their toes, ready to spring into action at any given moment.

"Thank you Sir." Lucas responded with honor, bowing his head in respect to his leader as he spoke. His partner stood at his side, her eyes trained straight ahead at the men. She watched the guards carefully, not being one to trust the ones that eyed her curiously.

"You are dismissed" The leader spoke as he stood. The suit that hung on his large-boned frame was expensive, showing that he posed great wealth and power. The spies bowed their heads once more before heading towards the large metal doors of the office, two armed guards opening the door, letting them through before closing them once again. The 176 year old male walked down the hallway, his nimble partner behind him as his long strides carried him, his heavy boots making dull thuds against the cold concrete floor.

After a few turns and passing doors, Lucas stopped a metal door, identical ones lined both sides of the hallway, a plaque hung on the door reading the numbers 23 and 24. A screen that glowed a green light remained bolted on the wall inches from the door's handle. Lucas ungloved his hand, placing his palm against the screen and holding it in place as a light traveled underneath it. A click was heard as the door unlocked, granting the two access.

The room they entered was somewhat small. Two beds lined each of the walls, a walk space between them, next to the door was a short bare table. On the wall farthest from the door, was another door that led to the bathroom, the furniture next to the bathroom door was a cabinet that was metal, and colored grey like the rest of the room, that made the room seem bland.

Dawn followed him inside, closing the door shut so they would be by themselves. Ace was already standing before the table, taking off his deadly weapons and gear. A shotgun, two swords, all in their crisscross holsters following by the strap of shotgun bullets then his utility belt. She followed suit, placing hers on the opposite end of the short table, her machete and thick belt.

The beautiful blunette came out of the small bathroom an hour later, rubbing the dark purple towel against her wet hair. She was dressed in the simple t-shirt and comfortable yoga pants she sleeps in. She glanced over to her partner. He was quiet, deep in thought as he lay on his back on large bed. His hands behind his head acted like a pillow, making his elbows stick out in opposite directions. The dark blue hair looked darker as it lay flat and damp from his shower.

Dawn stifled a yawn, throwing the wet towel back in the bathroom, not caring to pick it up. She burrowed into the unoccupied bed, tired from the physically challenging mission.

**Line break…**

Dawn awoke early, around the time of 6 o'clock A.M as usual, and saw that her partner was already absent, his bed neatly made. This was not unusual to her however, whenever the two were stationed at the headquarters, he was always up early, before everyone else got out of bed. The male was probably still in the weight room lifting weights; the blunette sometimes thought he was rather hard on himself to keep in such good shape. The young woman stretched her thin arms above her head with a yawn, pulled back the warm covers to get out of the bed. After using the bathroom, she dressed in the clothes she always when while at the base, a simple t-shirt and shorts that reached down to her mid-thigh to allow her easy movement. Lucas' equipment still lay on the table where he had left it the night prior. Dawn left the small room, letting the door close itself as she walked out into the hall.

As predicted, she found him in the trained arena outside, his own t-shirt damp with a layer of his own sweat. His hair was spiked up as usual, although it was slightly messy from the intense workout; he wore his own shorts that reached down to hang past his knees. His shorts showed his calf muscles that seemed to want to bulge out of the skin; tan as he normally was. Her feet carried her closer, he made no move to turn to look at her, she was only one brave enough to approach him with his back turned.

His large hand held a blue flame that danced high, mocking with its sheer power it held. Closing his fist he doused the fire, as she became near to stand beside him. Dawn noticed from his swollen muscles that he indeed had already been on a trip to the weight room. "Breakfast?" She offered hungry herself. He just nodded in response, turning on his heel to follow her back into the building.

Lucas and Dawn ate their food in a comfortable silence, sitting alone in the large cafeteria that served many other spies their meals. Scraping his fork against the glass plate, Lucas succeeded in piling the last of his egg whites on the utensil and put it in his mouth.

"Ace, Cobalt" A masculine voice alerted the two, the owner of the voice was one of the trainers. His wiry muscled frame showed his fit shape, despite him being older, almost to the age of 50. His blond hair was shaved close to his head in a standard buzz cut. Scars that never truly healed littered his visible skin on his arms. "After you are finished, please report to the training grounds." He commanded them both with a stern nod.

"What for Sir?" The blunette asked, curious why, her and her partner always did their own training.

"I would like some assistance for the lesson today" The trained responded almost rude to the spies, and left them alone.

Not long afterwards, the two walked out of the building, heading toward the training arena. The trainer, know as Lt. Surge, that had addressed them recently stood by a small group of 6 young adults. Within the group there were 4 males and 2 females. Dawn recognized a few of the inexperienced spies. One of the women was Giselle, known for her snotty attitude and flirty nature.

"Our guests have arrived" Lt. Surge spoke up as the two approached; the males were at taken back by Lucas' intimidating look, but checked out the blunette beauty as she walked past them. One girl, who was shorter than the rest, with long blond hair, seemed to gush at the sight of her idol, Dawn. Giselle however, did not respond quite as nice, instead throwing her superior a dirty look. When Lucas walked by she gave him a flirty wink, but the dark-haired male completely ignored the flirting attempt, making the pretty girl huff in annoyance.

"Now this is Ace and Cobalt." Lt. Surge waved his hand at each as he spoke their separate codenames. He paced in front of the group as he began to speak,"these two are the top spies, Ace please step forward." The tall male did as he also asked, without warning the trainer threw a swift kick as his stomach, but was stopped from the block of Lucas' forearm. "Quick reflexives are essential to this work" Lt. Surge lowered his foot, signally that the male could step back, and once again began to pace the pathway in front of the students.

"These two make an excellent team" He began to explain. "Ace posses immense strength and power, while Cobalt is more nimble and quick on her feet."

After the lesson the two went back into the large building. "That was a waste of time" Lucas spoke harshly, his heavy boots making a slight sound against the cement. His partner followed him wordlessly, only stopping when she hit his back. She looked up; he had turned around, curious about her strange behavior. The woman didn't answer him, looking down instead at her black lace-up boots that traveled up to the middle of her shin bone. Lucas sighed, he was very tired, the tall male turned back around, going into their room with her following.

**Line break…**

The muscular bale look over his should to the bed across the bed; she lay close to the wall, silent. Sitting up, he got off the bed, wearing only a pair of shining athletic shorts. Lucas covered the short distance between the two beds in second, sliding onto her bed on his side. He propped up his elbow on the bed, holding his head up, so he looked at her back. She knew he was there, but waited a few moments before turning over to face him, his steel eyes looked to her with patience.

"Talk to me"

His deep voice broke the silence, he placed his rough yet gentle had to rest on her arm, the familiar head he had greeted her as he soothed her with his thumb.

"Giselle pisses me off" He didn't expect the blunt answer, her eyes left his, unable to meet them any longer.

"Don't let that bitch get to you, we both know that my girl could kick her ass any day."

Weaving an arm around her, his hand placed itself onto the small of her back, and pushed her closer to where he lay. She didn't fight it, instead burying her head into his chest, feeling the best she had all day. Leaving an arm wrapped around her, he bent the other underneath his head to act as a pillow. Her silky hair moved with each breath he took. Closing his eyes he began to let sleep take over him, with Dawn already peacefully asleep he whispered a simple sentence.

"I won't ever loose you."

**Line break…**

**I decided to leave off on a fortuneshipping spot, hope you enjoy the chapter. I tried to make this chapter longer so you could read more.**

**Your feedback is appreciated greatly! And please visit my profile and place a vote on the poll!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
